1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a hair or other dye applicator and methods of applying the same, and more particularly, to a hair or other dye applicator preventing or minimizing contact of the dye with the skin or scalp during application, and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional applicators, brushes, and bottles for the application of dye to hair on the head, face, or other areas, generally have minimal to no control means for preventing the dye from coming into contact with the skin around or under the areas where the dye is applied. Often, users apply a coat of protectant cream or dye-resistant material, e.g., petroleum jelly, around the hairline where the dye will be applied prior to applying dye to the hair. Application of these dye-resistant materials can be messy, time consuming, tedious, costly, and ineffective, especially if improperly, hastily, or inaccurately applied. Moreover, areas adjacent to where dye may be applied, e.g., the scalp, may not be protected from contact with the dye, as applying dye-resistant material at these locations may be impractical and may also prevent the dye from properly coloring the hair.
Especially for in-home application of dye to the hair on the head, face, or other areas, users are more likely to miss spots or portions surrounding the hair line in the application of a dye-resistant material surrounding the hairline. Moreover, application of a dye-resistant material surrounding the entire hairline is a time consuming process, whether done at home by a user or in a salon by a professional, etc. Further, in order to prevent contact of the dye with the skin, users will often apply the dye less precisely than at the start of the root, where the dye application is generally desired, resulting in uneven coverage. For certain dye applications, time is of the essence, where the application may only require a few to several minutes before the dye should be washed out of the hair. In these particular types of applications, it is especially important to enable users to apply the dye quickly, efficiently, and evenly. Also, because salon dye treatments can be costly, many users opt to color and touch-up their roots at home. However, generally known dye applicators often result in a messy, tedious, time-consuming, and/or uneven application of color when used in-home by non-professionals and/or using conventional tools and methods.